The Reincarnation
by TheRealFlameScicle01
Summary: After Centuries of war the princesses of the Moon and Sun known as Celestia and Luna gather the elders of other races to find a way to beat Discord, god of chaos. When they reach a frozen continent they find more than they had wished, resulting in Discord's defeat. Centuries later our main protagonist is born found moving to Ponyville for a new start.
1. Prologue

**Editor's Note: Hey. I'm Prince of None, Poopscicle's editor. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and shit. Wait, am I allowed to say shit? I am? Cool. Shit. Anywhore, have fun with the whole 'reading' thing and keep in mind that neither of us own MLP or anything. So don't sue us. But yeah, review and all that jazz. Later.**

**The Reincarnation**

**Prologue**

Several octillion years in the past, in the far reaches of the planet that many know to be home to the great kingdom of Equestria, a total of six life forms were created, shapeless though wise, they could control their forms making them appear as anything they wished; however they sought nothing but knowledge. Thus they began to form communication with one another, trying to inspect every element of the strange world into which they had been born.

After billions of years of exploration and evolution and growth, the life forms convened to discuss a pressing matter. "Did you hear? A strange creature known as Discord has been born and is ravaging the lands far to the south." Said the eldest of the six. "Yes, we have all heard you fool; don't you remember we are connected through our own minds? Oh yes that is right, you don't." All six had made a noise resembling chuckles to one another. "Well, I can understand if you do not wish to hear about this, even if you already know about this creature, but I do know something the rest of you do not even think is a possibility… This creature will more than likely get bored of these creatures to which it currently is...being entertained by. I declare we must take action, by helping them, so we can at least keep him from interfering with our own little talks about everything in the future." After a long pause, the third youngest of the six retorted. "This is utter nonsense," it began, "We represent that which can completely destroy or save the entire world; why would we risk our own existence to save lives that we do not know?" The fifth form, the second oldest who had been making this argument, made a noise like a sigh. "But, you all obviously haven't dove deep enough into our own mind, or the more likely choice would be you are just ignoring what has been seen." The fourth form made a gesture, a cross between one of impatience and one of annoyance, "And what exactly _has _been seen?"

"These beings that the creature Discord has been tormenting, they areforming defenses of their own." The fifth form accessed a memory, placed it at the forefront of their mind, and continued, "In fact, there are several different kinds of beings; there are ones called pegasi with extremely strong wings that grant them flight. They can control any type of cloud- and all sorts of things that they called weather- to attack Discord, although it doesn't have much of an effect on him…" The fifth stopped in thought. "Exactly, they do not…." Began the fourth, but the fifth cut him off, "I am not finished. There are still two other types. There are creatures without wings called unicorns. They are similar in appearance to those with wings, however this kind has the ability to control a force that they called magic through a horn on the head. It appeared quite useful for lifting heavy objects, or even blasting things out of the way…" The first and youngest form protested, "You can't possibly expect us to believe that something so irrationally violent could lead to a victory, and from the looks of this memory, it didn't even do a thing against this creature; not even combined with these….pegasi?" The fifth made a sighing sound again, this time even heavier and having an annoyed quality. "Yes, but if you five would let me finish so I can draw upon the memories, I do recollect the third type of...form. I believed they called themselves earth ponies. What they lacked in magical ability and flight, they had made up for in...hm, I recall them telling me they had made this word, spirit, as a metaphor for determination; making them the perfect for a rank they called soldiers. They had greater amounts of physical strength than any ordinary pegasus, or unicorn combined with magic. There are plenty of them so they can quickly mass together and cooperate to achieve a goal. With the combined strengths of all three of these living beings, they had managed on several occasions to temporarily stop Discord and gain a little bit of ground against him." The fifth finished.

The sixth and eldest spoke, "Alright, we understand why you are presenting these facts to us. Now that you have said this, we now believe- as you may already know- that this is even more of an argument for us to not help them, as they are most certainly capable of defending themselves. Therefore, we have to come to the conclusion that we should cease this conversation and talk more about the fascinating creatures with a combination of wings, and what seems to be extremely hard skin…" However, these six life forms soon found that, in spite of their best reason, they had to succumb to the wills of others. For the secrecy of their own existence could not be kept a secret for much longer…

Several millions of years after the discussion between the life forms, the war with Discord had raged on, not ceasing for a second. During this time the ponies had discovered two other continents to the east and west of the kingdom that they had dubbed Equestria. Realizing that they alone couldn't beat Discord, the ponies allied themselves with the two other kinds of creatures they had come into contact with. One of these races being the dragons, these creatures being the strongest and most durable of any of race. And the other race being the tribe of life forms known as zebras, the eldest and smartest of the creatures.

The ponies, dragons, and zebras fought together; led by a pair of what they call alicorns. Most believe the alicorns to be the goddesses descended from the heavens and reincarnated into the bodies of ponies; their goal being to fix the great catastrophe that had befallen the entire world. In order to do this, they turned their bodies immortal and given themselves the three attributes of the race that the two had been born into. These creatures exist in the shape of ponies with flowing hair, having wings of pegasi, horns of unicorns, and the physical strength of earth ponies.

The races decided that this war had gone on long enough; so they formed a force of elite soldiers from all available armies for a mission to the Frozen North. The alicorns had spoken of an artifact there that could destroy Discord and end the millions of years of war. The mission was planned over many months, the casualties climbing by the day. Finally, the force set off on their quest to the North.

"There it is. I did not want to believe such a cold and desolate place existed, but here it is." The elder of the two said. "Yes. However the beam of light that our scouts reported could be the answer we are searching for. I don't think our people can sacrifice much more than we already have, nor can the dragons or zebras. We must find an answer quickly." The elder's head sunk slightly while closing its eyes, trying not to remember the horrible events that had unfolded over the long years of war, all sense of time had died ages ago at the start of this never-ending war. A cry came from the crow's nest, "Land-ho!" The entire expedition tensed up as they prepared to land on the new and foreign land. "Shall I, sister?" Asked the younger of the two. "Yes. Please give the order; I must rest. I am not sure of how much longer I can remain awake after fending off that last attack from Discord and his obnoxious minions." The elder pulled a blanket over itself as it closed its eyes for a moment, trying to blank out the noise of the unloading teams.

The younger flapped her wings and flew into the air to give the orders that everyone had been anticipating since the start of the hard and long journey. Its horn started to glow and magic seeped into its voice, "**Alright expedition members, you all know why we are here; to finally find an answer to the question that has been on everyone's mind, how to stop Discord once and for all!**" At this there was a warlike cheer from the team; not excited but definitely not scared. "**I want charlie and delta squadrons to set up a base camp here. I want alpha squadron to head off further north; keeping in touch with my sister and I using the long distance magic that was taught shortly before arriving here. I want the other two teams heading to the east and west, hugging the coastline. From what the scouts reported of this land, it is a straight line in all three directions; however if any of your teams find wide open plains, do not hesitate to explore every crack of this wasteland. We leave nothing unsearched! UNDERSTOOD?!**" "YES MA'AM, PRINCESS MA'AM!"The troops cried. And with that the search teams went off in all directions. Little did they know that as they valiantly began their quest ripe with danger, the answer they sought was so very close to them, watching every step they took…

The fifth form watched Princess Celestia-as it had heard the team call her- take some things from a desk. These being a blank book, a quill, and ink. The form often observed the princess often used these objects in junction.

The fifth form started to have a feeling of annoyance, one it never thought it would feel again. "_I am amazed at how detaching my mind force from the others feels, and I wish that I had enough energy to do more than just watch these curious creatures go back and forth, but it can get lonely…maybe I should in fact make a form of communication with these creatures so I could point them in the right direction. But of course the other 5 banished me for thinking irrationally and promised to bring me back if I could find a way myself…_"Just then, for just a moment, the form thought it saw something it had not expected to see; the princess had stopped writing and looked at it without moving. "_It- I mean- she, probably is just thinking, if that is even possible, of what to put down next._"The form let out that curious noise like a sigh to itself.

The princess cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows in the direction of the form, "At the risk of sounding like I am about to go crazy; I would like to point out to you, whatever _you _are, that I have a mind just like you, only I don't often like to talk aloud to myself as you do." The princess smiled, "Though I do like the company even if I do not know who or…what you are." The form floated back, "_I cannot believe it, for the first time, someone other than my other 5 forms talked at me. It was also the very first time I have been spoken to without a hint of annoyance, can it- her- think?_" "Yes?" The princess supplied. "_I guess that answers my question then…_"The princess furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, "I can't be entirely certain in myself concerning any questions you may ask so please forgive me if you did ask one. I suppose I am still tired from that last fight…" "_No I mean I just haven't been seen by anyone but my other forms in over one million years. And I never knew anyone could see me in this state of being, much less hear my voice; especially since I am not talking aloud right now_."Princess Celestia gave a confused look, "But even if that is so, that doesn't explain why anyone would like to come here, such a dreadful place, with so much death and sickness. It's not particularly the best place in the world…" She gave a sad look over to a tent full of what the form thought was full of sleeping...ponies. "_Excuse me princess, but can you please explain to me what you mean by death and sickness?_" Celestia looked back at the form with an even more confused look. "Come again?" "_I do not believe I know what this death is, nor do I know sickness. Is it what you and these other so-called ponies call fun?_"At this point the princess' ears drooped and she looked down at her journal. "By no means is this kind of death or sickness or any of it fun at all. How could you think this? Have you never experienced the loss of a loved one? Or seen it?" The form shape-shifted into a cyan pony and mimicked the looks of confusion and sadness on the princess's face, "_I have not, and you had asked me before what I was doing here? This is my home, I have been here since what we thought to be the beginning of time. From the vivid images of the memories brought by the eldest, we apparently fell from the sky and crashed down here… and that's all we know. Ever since then, the only thing we have had want of was the peace and quiet of a place like this; to analyze the world. We believed that we had the power to achieve anything and could do anything since we had learned all there is to know, even how to defeat your foe…_"

The princess quickly looked back at it, her eyes blazing with anger, "You mean to tell me you have been living in this place doing nothing about anyone else's problems?! How long have you known about this problem with Discord!?" Using the formed pony face, the shape bowed its head and made an even sadder expression. "_Please...believe me; I have wanted to help you out for some time. It's just...we are powerless alone. I needed the approval of the others to use our knowledge._"Princess Celestia sighed, contemplating what the form had just told her and trying to think of a good way to respond. "I have been alive with my sister for well over 150 years; we have travelled far, seen much, yet I have never seen or heard of a creature as sad or selfish as the likes of you and your friends…" She said, staring directly into the eyes of the fifth form. The shape made a face equal that of one in thought. "_I suppose we could be considered friends, as we aren't exactly related. From our point of view, we're simply one being separated into six for some unknown reason. We exist to see and learn; and now from what you tell me, it seems we were never meant to 'feel' or have these 'emotions' as you said._"The shape straightened up, "_I could possibly return to them and request permission to share the information you need._"The princess straightened up and her eyes shone with life and energy. This had been the first sign of a true turning point in the war. "Please, I beg of you…", she said, thoughts of all the events of the war swimming to the front of her mind. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "bring us to your friends or other selves. We so very need help." The form thought for a second, feeling the connection of the Mind coming back to it, as well as a fading thought. No, that would have to wait..."_Alright, here is what we will need. My selves are contacting me, instructing me to tell you... the darkness of a creature- spawned from the chaos of Discord, combined with the disharmony that has welled up all over this world- is starting to seep into our home, but enough of the explanations, here is what we will need…_"

A week of work passed, during which the elders hastened to gather everything required, it was determined that only the two princesses and the elders of theother tribes across the planet- some of which most have never heard- were to accompany the fifth form to the others. The elders gathered and started off on a journey across the foreign land.

After weeks of travel, the expedition made it to the frozen cave in which the forms had lived. "_We are here. Only the leaders must enter, and all guards stand out here._" The fifth form ordered.The guards did as they were told, albeit with some grumbling. Upon entering the little cave, the elders were quite surprised to see these supposed life forms had a form magic as their own. As soon as the last leader was across the threshold, the cave opening slammed shut and several forms of magical barriers were cast.

"_Welcome creatures of the world._" The six forms said in unison. The fifth form joined the other forms at the far edge of the cave, now in the forms of ponies, they remained at the far edge of the cave, looking at the leaders, wondering how to start this off. The first and youngest spoke to break the silence, "_Do you long-living mortals know why you are here; as in, the only ones here? It is not just because of the darkness of the land; there is another reason…_"The elder of the Dragons stepped forward with a raspy and angry voice, "Is it because you want to explain why you, for so long, refused to help any of us in our hours of need with your knowledge of defeating this threat?!" "_Yes actually…_"Began the fourth form, in the form of a pink colored pony, "_and you are wondering why we have decided to take the forms of ponies?_"The elders nodded in agreement, stunned at the accuracy of the statement. "_We guess there's no point in beating around the bush. First and foremost, the matter of taking the forms of ponies. We have predicted that centuries from now, the powers that very well may be the keys to saving the world again- with us gone- will reside within ponies of Equestria; as it is to be the most cheery place in the world, a country of connecting idea and creatures. These would be the ponies to do it._"

At this the elders looked around, obviously confused. They sat and thought for a moment, trying to absorb everything that had been said in such a short amount of time. Already they have learned of a valuable truth in a future time, which most sentient creatures could never dream of obtaining. The leader of the feathered creature called Griffins stepped forward."Alright, so we understand what you have told us for the most part. Now that that is out of the way, we must know how to destroy this darkness that has befallen our lands."

The eldest of the six got up and began its explanation, "_First, we must tell you why we had decided not to help you in the first place…_" The fourth got up and continued his piece, "_We never wanted to help you, for you seemed weak. Of course, you could come together in a peaceful, rational manner to help each other in time of need. Even if it was only for a short amount of time…_" The third got up to continue, "_This we saw to be a great sign of strength, but we knew that eventually a form of darkness would come back stronger than ever to completely wipe the world of any living being. So we decided to wait until we thought you could handle what we we're about to tell you…_" The second got up to continue its explanation, "_We can help you now. For when we were born and separated, there were parts of us that had broken off. The broken pieces of us struck the ground, and started to grow into a pure power that can only be obtained through acts of what you call emotions…_"The first got up to continue the explanation, "_These emotions are what connect you and destroy the darkness within all…_"The fifth got up to finish up the explanation, "_We can show you where to find these elements, the elements of harmony, in the pony lands of your kingdom. However there will be a price to pay, for the darkness will return in stronger force, and those that bare them will be overtaken if something is not done…_"The fifth stopped, and all six forms came together.

There was flash of magic and every leader in the room heard the voices of the six talking in unison, while images of an unknown darkness swam in the eyes of the elders. "_This force can be stopped…._"The darkness fell back rapidly as light came into the image, "_This hero will be of the race of one of you, formed from the other races and having the strength of all, they shall drive back the darkness that will eventually attempt to kill everything, however this cannot be done alone. Someone must guide all of the creatures in the right direction in order for the world, and everything within it, can be saved from this calamity._"Their vision went blank, and the elders woke up on the floor of the cave.

The leaders slowly got up to look back the forms. "_There will be a price for this as well...to ensure the creature will have the pure power of everything that wants to live in the world, the lives of those who wish to protect everything must be willing to be sacrifice everything...and only two leaders can live to see everything through, but the life will have to be extended. They shall have to suffer the cruelty of immortality and guide everything along the path to saving the entire world._"At this the leaders looked at the forms in shock.

The leader of the zebras piped up and asked, "We have to decide who should die and who should stay? And those who stay must live on forever, never having a moment's rest from the darkness that can plague the world at any moment?" "_Yes that is correct, in order for every one of us to ensure the complete destruction of darkness, we must sacrifice everything, even us; the forms of life that are the catalyst for this. Our knowledge will be infused into the soul of the bearer, and the rest of our magic into the crystals that you may call The Elements of Harmony. The two surviving immortals will go and defeat any darkness using the power we infuse into the Elements. Unfortunately, due to the overwhelming chaos surrounding the Elements, we cannot bring them to you.__As soon as the new soul is born and sealed away to be reincarnated into the one who has the will to possess it, these two will have to go and master their power to vanquish the evil_."After this horrible truth was revealed, the leaders were led out so they could decide whom would be the one to bear the weight of defeating the darkness for eternity, and who would be the sacrifices.

An entire day had passed, though with the chaos still raging, it was hard to use any magic to bring up the Sun and Moon. At the encampment, the leaders were still trying to decide who have to sacrifice their own mortal life to become immortal. "NO!" shouted the dragon elder, "I do not want any of you to bare the weight of having to make every decision for this world, or bring the sun and moon up!" The zebra elder got extremely close to the dragon in a fit of annoyance looking like he was about to buck the dragon in his face. "Look! We have to come to an agreement and I have already said that I would be the one, no one should have to go suffer this curse!" The zebra elder insisted.

At this the two princess sisters came forward, "We should be the ones to possess it, after all it was originally our problem dealing with Discord. Because we did not have the strength to defeat him, we brought the rest of you kind hearted creatures into the fray." Began the elder of the two. "Yes, we do not want to cause any of you any more harm. Besides, we already have gotten accustomed to bringing up the Sun and Moon." The younger continued her sister's argument. "We do not have time for this, Discord will be upon us soon. We shall hold the immortality. We will bear the weight… Please… " The elder sister begged. The others looked at them and then around the room at the others, it was the phoenix elder who gave the council's answer. "As you wish, princesses. If you think you can do this, we will respect it. Now we should hurry to the life forms and do this."

As it was, the two princesses became the immortal beings. After leading the group back to the home of the 6 forms, Princess Celestia declared, "We have come to the decision that my sister and I will be the two immortal beings, so that we can continue to watch over the world and give guidance to those who seek it." The six forms looked at her, "_Alright_," began the first form, "_we will begin if all of you have made peace with the creatures of this world_." Every leader nodded. The forms all went around the leaders, making a low humming sound, "_All creatures...big and small...come...come...surround us with every ounce of energy…_"

A circle of light encompassed the group, shiny gradually brighter and brighter. "_It is time now...join the life force of all present...show us the way… _"As the forms chanted their spell, they started to float higher and higher. "_Let the ultimate forces of the world show, and become the beacon of light to guide us through the dark… Loyalty… Honesty… Laughter… Generosity… Kindness… MAGIC…_" The words rang in the ears of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Then everything went black. The two princesses awoke in the captain's tents, unsure of what had happened. "L-Luna? Uuuuuuugh…" Princess Celestia looked around to see her sister sitting up and looking at her from the bed next to her, so Tia sat up and took in her surroundings. "Princesses?" A call came from outside the tent. Before Princess Celestia could respond her sister did in her place, "Yes captain, we are alright and will explain our situation at a later time. Right now instruct everyone in the camp to start packing up, we have to start heading back to Equestria if we want to beat Discord as soon as we possibly can." After she was done giving her explanation of what to do and the usual "Aye." came from outside, Princess Luna leaned slightly closer to her sister. "We don't have time to explain things right now sister, we both know what we must do." Luna said. Princess Celestia sat up and got out of the bed, "Yes, we must head home straight away. We still have work to do, and then we must rebuild our kingdom."

It would not be in good taste to retell the story of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. If you paid attention in school, you already know that the two sisters got back to Equestria, found the elements, and defeated the evil that was Discord.

Gradually, over the centuries, the two sister rebuilt the kingdom, had their share of fights along the way, and found the reincarnated mane 6 after Princess Celestia had all but lost her connection with the elements of harmony. She was finally able keep the balance of peace and happiness after so many centuries of war. The world had finally defeated the darkness…

...or so they thought. Shortly after the coronation of the newly deemed Princess Twilight Sparkle, the birth of our main character came to be, along with the eventual unfolding of his fate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Alright here is the first chapter. It is much much shorter than it should be considering how long it took finally upload the thing so expect the second chapter to be uploaded soon as I have been working on chapter two in between everything thats been going on so I would like to say thanks add te disclaimer of making you sure you people remember that I don't own anything in the mlp franchise. Also my lazy editor ThePrinceofnone however the balls you spell his name got caught up in editing and writing so he encouraged me to do my own editing though he did skim it and made sure that there weren't obvious errors so I hope you guys enjoy.

**The Reincarnation**

**Chapter 1**

The train pulled into the station and a zebra-pegasus walked off and looked through the luggage carts. Just his luck, a good chunk of his bags were missing. He went to find the luggage pony. "Excuse me would you happen to know where my luggage would be at? I don't see it anywhere on the luggage cart." The luggage pony stopped and looked at him as if lost, then all at once the normal shaking in fear, looking as though he would start running away.. He sighed, attempting a calm voice. "Look mister, I don't want trouble, I just want to know where my bags ended up." The zebra-pegasus had always had this kind of problem with other ponies, they were always shaking in fear when he tried speaking to them- he apparently looked very frightening. _"Well, so much for making a good impression on the first day." _The zebra-pegasus bit his lip in thought and slight impatience. "U-uh, w-what's your name buddy? I-I can check the list and s-see where your stuff ended up." The luggage stallion made an attempt at a smile, but failing since he was shaking and stuttering all over the place. "The name's Spark Ignition." The stallion looked through his papers nervously. "Uh-uh-uh, o-oh it would, s-seem that your luggage ended up in the next town o-over…b-but don't worry sir, we can retrieve it within the next few d-days." Spark sighed. "Alright, I can wait until then, please make a note of it so I can get it a soon as you can deliver." Spark turned and walked down the road a little disheartened. It's not like his luck had always been bad; more like bad things happen to him simply because most ponies refuse to come within 5 yards of him. His mother always told him that it was because he just "had that face you just couldn't look at and smile". Sounds a bit harsh right? Well not to him. He even got scared of himself when he looked in the mirror, so he always knew this was true.

When he was just a small foal he wasn't able to make friends, most of the fillies had ran from him, and the other foals would always try picking fights because they thought he was insulting them when he looked at them. This would be what had led him to get banged up with so many eventually lead to him doubting himself, until recently that was. The main cause of his doubt was because he didn't know the truth about his birth. It was with this lack of knowledge he found it disturbing that he had always naturally had good instincts, he could make a leadership decision almost instantly, his senses were much more sharp than any of his classmates, and his physical and pure mental processing were way above average for a zebra-pegasus his size and age, this was disturbing to him because he family didn't have a history of this so it wouldn't make sense that _he_ would. Naturally, he never noticed any of his instincts until his family pointed them out... But there were two other things that started to make him question even his own origins. The first would be his strange cutie mark, it looked like, what his teachers and family told him was a sideways 8, of course no one knew the exact name for it. One of the two reasons why he had come to Ponyville, aside from the fact that it was known for ponies being able to start over in it, but this cutie mark was what piqued his curiosity in the first place because he was told that when he was born his cutie mark was already there, this had never been recorded in the history of Equestria (or at least to either his knowledge nor the records of his town's library).

The other thing that made him question his origins, probably the more important reason, but he couldn't quite go into it yet so, another part of when he was born he was born with- A noise behind him had interrupted his thoughts. "Derpy wait! I'm sorry!" Spark stopped and turned around just in time to see a gray mare running down the street in tears while being chased by a cyan colored Pegasus. Spark had just had enough time to jump out of the way as she ran past. What he saw was a beautifully goofy looking Pegasus in tears. Anger filled his chest. He always hated to see fillies cry when he was a child and would secretly find the one who had cause it to make them apologize to try to get the filly to feel better. Even though he did it secretly because he knew that if he tried to give any of the fillies in his hometown something taken from them they would already be in a state so scared it would make the situation worse

At this point Spark was about to use his magic to stop the cyan pegasus but then remembered the last thought he had being the reason he had come. He'd been the only zebra-pegasus known to be born with both wings and a horn, and he had come to see a pony named Princess Twilight were the instruction given by his village elder. The princess was rumored to be incredibly brilliant and the only pony that he could speak to as soon as needed, being she didn't live in a castle. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about this so he could get the cyan Pegasus off the gray Pegasus' trail then get back on his little quest. Flapping easily he flew in the cyan Pegasus path and brought her back down to the ground. "HEY!, what's the big idea?" The cyan Pegasus started struggling to get free.

_"Sorry about this" _Spark thought to himself. While sitting on the her Spark watched as the gray Pegasus ran away, then looked back down at the rainbow-maned Pegasus currently under him, "_It's a good thing I'm much stronger than the everyday pony." _He smirked while looking down at her"You should probably try giving up, you're not gonna get free no matter what you do." Desperately she kept struggling. "B-but I need to apologize to Derpy...she doesn't cry like that unless it was something pretty bad, and I said something pretty bad." Spark sighed nostalgia filling his head, wishing he had known ponies so nice. No one ever came to his rescue when he got picked on by the others. "Yes well if that's true then there is probably something even deeper than words going on through her mind. So, even if you apologized I don't think there's anything you could do about her sadness, even if she were to be calm enough to listen to you, which I doubt, she would still be sad." She then stopped. "Alright...I understand...I guess I'll have to leave her alone to calm down. So can you get off of me now?" Spark got up. "Well with the awkwardness out of the way, glad to meet you. My names Spark and I just moved here. And sorry about holding you down like that I just knew something could have happened and chasing after her would have made it worse." She got up and looked at Spark giving the usual surprised expression. "_Here it comes, the excuse as to why she wants to get away from me as fast as possible." "_Heh...kinda scary face ya got there dude." Spark started thinking to himself in. "_Curious...I can't tell if she's trying to make small talk or trying to insult me" _Spark sighed. With this reaction the she thought better of what she was going to say as she looked as though he was about to cry. "I'm sorry I'm sure you've heard that before. Uuuuh my names Rainbow Dash, uuuuh welcome to Ponyville, d-do you need to know anything?" The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash sat up smiling awkwardly. Spark thought, "_ Now that she mentions it I've been so worried about my day I haven't thought the only thing I known how to find is my home." _ "I need to find a pony -or princess rather- named Princess Twilight Sparkle. I heard she lives in a library, and as I said before I just move here so I don't know where it is." At the mention of the Twilight Rainbow Dash perked up. "Uh sure I can tell you where she lives." _"He looks so suspicious, maybe I should follow him." "_Uh just go straight down here then take a right at Sugar Cube Corner, and after that it should be in the middle of the road." Spark turned around and started on his way. "Thank you so much!" He called back smiling for what felt like the first in a long long time.

After some side tracks and getting lost he finally saw what must have been the library since it had a sign with a book at the front. "_Wow, never thought I would ever meet someone who would actually be nice to me. I think I might actually like this town." _Every time he thought it about it he smiled broadly, not even noticing the strange looks he got while trotting down the street. He had been so wrapped up in the joyful thoughts of the nice ponies in town he didn't realize he had reached the door of the giant tree until he walked straight into it. "_Ouch..." _Spark shook his head and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard voice coming from inside. _"Jeez I hope she isn't a snob like the clichè book worm in the stories I've read." _"Uh this is the library correct? I was looking for a Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Spark heard a loud thump from inside. "Ugh how many times have I told you ponies abou calling me Princess." the door swung opened fast. "Please for the love of Celestia, I-" The purple unicorn stopped and just stared at the black zebra-pegasus. _"Well I can't say I was expecting that. Not only does she not seem like a snob she doesn't even like being called princess... But I guess she is probably still pretty scared."_ Well he had come all this way and worked hard to get his apartment in Ponyville he wasn't going to stop now. "Yes, yes I know my face is frightening and all, but I have traveled quite far and I'm quite tired prin- I mean Ms. Sparkle, will you hear me out?" The Princess Twilight looked at him in the eye and shook herself out of her daze. "Uh sure, I have a little bit of spare time. Why don't you come in? I'll have my assistant Spike make you some tea."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So" Twilight began "What you're telling me is that you come from a small village to the East, and you're here because your elder said you were born with a cutie mark and it came out as this symbol?"

Grey took a sip of his tea before responding.

"Yes and there's also something else...but I'm not entirely sure how to explain."

Twilight gave him a look. "Well don't be shy you've already said some pretty unbelievable things."

_"Might as well get it over with to get the hard part out of the way." _Grey thought.

_"_Alright." Grey thought as he pulled back the bandana he had been wearing.. "Here…"

At this Twilight's jaw dropped. "What? How is that even possible? And you mark makes it even more confusing! I mean Princess Celestia told me that you have to do something that makes you learn a lessons about the value of the world around you. And the most important one being something to do with your cutie mark."

She magically pulled a book from a shelf. She then opened it and showed Grey a picture of what looked to be a drawing of Princess Celestia.

"Take her cutie mark for example." She began as she pointed at it. "She had to not only learn the value of her ability to magically raise the Sun everyday, why that was her gift, but she also had to learn why she importance of her abilities and job."

For a long while the two sat in silence, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Grey looked at the clock.

"_I can't believe its been a whole hour already. I think we've spent half of have that time just sitting here without a word." _He frowned at that thought.

At this point Twilight looked up at him with a serious expression. "With your permission I would like to notify the Princesses. If anyone might have an answer it would be her or her sister."

Grey looked at her questioningly. "If you think that she would have an answer then go ahead, but please don't tell anyone else I did come to this town to get away from all of the questions. So if you don't mind, I would like to keep this between the two of us."

The alicorn was already writing something down on a piece of parchment; or rather her assistant was as she told him what to write.

"Huh? Don't you worry about a thing, I'm sure Princess Celestia will be able to answer our questions; at least as soon as she can get some time."

Grey looked at her. "Some time?"

The purple dragon blew flame on the letter, making it fly out the nearest window.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? The Summer Sun Celebration is soon." She looked at him curiously. "Haven't you ever heard of it?"

Grey thought back to the time spent in his village. "To be honest, no I haven't or at least I've never had the time learn anything about it. In my village all we ever have time for is our work plus what little education the school offers. Of course, this didn't stop me from learning about things like advanced science and mathematics , or the most advanced science and mathematics book I could find, because we did have a library."

He finished off his tea and got up.

"I think I will go find my apartment now. I have been travelling for literally days." He said wearily.

Twilight got up to let him out of the door. "I think that would be best."

At that moment, the cyan pony Grey had met when he had just arrived- Rainbow Dash- he remembered, burst into the library in a fit of panic.

"Uh… Twilight? We may have a small problem…"

**Several minutes later**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Twilight screamed.

"Look, no biggy all we have to do is get him out of here without the mob finding out about him." She pointed at Grey. "I should have known better than to go tell Pinkie about this… We have to get him out of here.

Grey stood motionless. _"Great. Just fucking fantastic. I'm going to get mobbed by people looking to see the freak zebra-alicorn. Just like in the village..."_ He thought as he started putting his bandana back on his head. "_Even if they just want to see a ruler, I highly doubt this is going to go over well."_

"Well isn't this wonderful? My first day arriving and the whole reason I'm here already gets ruined." Grey said in an annoyed tone.

The two before him stopped arguing to look at him.

It was the one named Rainbow Dash that spoke first. "Look I know this isn't your dream greeting, but maybe if we put our heads together we can figure a way out of this."

"Do either of you have any suggestions as to what we could do then?" Grey asked.

They both shook their heads in unison.

"Well I think I have an idea."

**Several minutes later**

"Everyone calm down!" The purple alicorn princess yelled over the crowd.

"But we heard there was a new alicorn, so show us where he is!." A pony called out from the crowd.

Twilight looked at the Sun which was now setting on the horizon. _"Thank Celestia he got here so late in the afternoon, otherwise this might not even have a chance of working."_

"But there isn't one that was just a rumor somepony started to get everypony all excited…" Twilight trailed off as the dusk started to edge its way out.

At that moment the door to the library opened slowly. A cloaked figure stepped out of the now darkened room and stopped just before the princess.

"W-who are-?" Twilight stuttered but was cut off as the cloaked pony suddenly took off in the opposite direction.

"There he is get him! Let find out who our new and first prince is!" The crowd started running after the cloaked figure.

Twilight sighed and wiped her brow. "Phew, I didn't think that would actually work; but then again. everypony seemed so excited to see a new alicorn."

She then walked back into her house and flicked on the lights, revealing the zebracorn coming out from his hiding spot.

"Well, now that that's over with, I have to figure out how to get to my house without being noticed by anypony. Cuz I'm pretty sure it's not everyday one sees a zebra with wings walking down the street. Not only that but I'm sure some of them will question by bandana after this."

Twilight looked at him in thought. She then facehooved after remembering something so obvious.

"Of course! I'm an alicorn can teleport! I can't believe I forgot about that." She smiled.

Grey blinked.

"Do you have an address or something that I could see? If I had one I would be able to blink to at least your door, as I have been able to memorize every address in the town."

Grey thought for a moment and remembered the mail with his address was in his luggage.

"Shit, it was left on the train bound for the wrong town, the conductor mixed up the bags when I boarded the train."

"Well do you maybe know the street?" Twilight asked.

He thought for a moment. "No, but for some reason the manager of the apartment complex told the name of one pony in particular, I don't know if you would know her."

Twilight looked curious. "What's her name?"

"A mare called Ms. Derpy Hooves."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Is she your neighbor?"

"Yes, though why the manager specifically named this mare in particular, I'm not sure. She lives in the apartment next to mine."

She turned away.

"Well no; but she seems to cause a lot of headache for those around her. Of course being a single mother raising a little filly on her own and living off the budget of a mail mare can't be the easiest job. I think you should find out for yourself…"

Twilight then turned back to him and held his side. 

"I know where it is and even the exact room numbers. Do you have a key yet?"

"No I have to go talk to the manager first. Who is probably asleep right now." Grey face-hoofed.

Twilight raised and eyebrow and thought for a second. "I think I may have an idea. Are you ready to go?"

Grey nodded; and with that they were off.


End file.
